


High Class Service

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: Make Love Not War [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eating out, F/F, Foreplay, Lesbian Sex, Massage Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami’s been too busy for her own good and Korra takes a stance to help her girlfriend relax a little. One gentle stroke after another, she gives Asami some high class service.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Make Love Not War [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622203
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	High Class Service

A strained groan made Asami squirm on the mattress before lightly hugging the pillow that was beneath her chest. She huffed in discomfort as her lover continued to mercilessly rub out some tough knots in her back.

"Geez… see, told you baby! You're so stiff!"

Asami let out a loud groan, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. You know I've been busy at work— urgh… mrgh… o-ohh… mmh… that's the spot."

Korra used the tip of her thumbs to dig into Asami's trapezius. "And that's why I'm giving you your needed spa day."

Reaching over for the bottle of sensual lavender oil, Korra applied a generous amount on her hands before straddling her lover again. She quickly leaned down and kissed the nape of Asami's neck before rubbing her hands together. Licking her lips, she scooches down Asami's hips and trails her hands slowly up and down her shoulders and spine. She repeatedly applied a reasonable amount of pressure as she rubbed Asami's muscles with her thumb and palm.

"Oohhh…" Asami let out a happy groan which almost sounded like a moan. "Mmmh… Korra…"

With a smile on her face, Korra rubbed Asami's lower back. "I guess I'm doing a good job?"

"Mmh… ohhh… aah, a fantastic job love." Asami happily hummed into the mattress.

"Perfect."

Korra ran her hands down to her lover's hips before running them down towards Asami's sex. She rubbed her lover right at her hip joints before leaning down to give her a hug and mostly kissing her neck affectionately. As Korra softly dragged her lips up to Asami's ear lob, she ran her fingers up her lover's torso to her breasts. She groaned in content before cupping her plump breasts and fondling them against their bed sheets.

"Gotta make sure your goods are soft."

A soft moan of approval was all the young CEO could muster. Asami had her eyes closed the entire time and Korra's "sudden" affection didn't change that. It wasn't a lie that her hands felt good whether they rubbed oil all over her sore body or even rub out painful knots. Not to mention how nice Korra's weight felt on her body. The perks of being naked at home on top of your comfy bed with your sexy girlfriend giving you a massage right?

Korra fondled Asami's breasts a few more times before softly twisting her nipples. She gave her neck a wet and loud kiss before finally sitting back up. She purposefully rocked her hips into Asami's before rubbing her back with the palms of her hands again. Soon enough, Korra got up and turned around. She applied some more oil onto her hands before straddling Asami's back once again. This time, she was facing the other direction and she began oiling up her lover's legs. Korra ran her hands firming up and down her toned muscles.

"Oohhhhh…" Asami moaned in bliss before shifting her arms slightly forward, "Right there…"

Korra simply smiled as she worked out some kinks here and there. Her hands roamed free up and down Asami's bare thigh, down to her calf and even the soles of her feet. She massaged both legs in all earnest before switching her position again. Giving her upper back a kiss, Korra finally grabbed onto Asami's ass firmly. She gave it some affectionate jerks before her hand slid down towards her vagina.

With a slight chuckle, Korra leaned down to Asami's ear to whisper. "Guess I don't need to oil you up here." Her hand finally slid down to her lubricated vulva and gave her swollen clit some circular jerks.

"Aah~ oh Korra…"

Peppering kisses all over her neck, Korra continued to playfully jerk at Asami's womanhood. It was undeniable how wet Asami sounded and she couldn't help but want to make louder noises. Several wet slicks later, Korra effortlessly pushed her middle finger into Asami's pussy. It slid in without resistance up until Korra was knuckle deep.

"Ooh…" Asami finally cracked an eye open. She glanced over her shoulder to enjoy the view before closing them again. "You look fucking sexy Kor."

With a bright grin, Korra playfully wiggled her middle finger before giving her some quick bursts. Asami left out a haggard breath before moaning again when Korra inserted another finger. What topped it off though was when she leaned back forward to massage her breast using her free hand.

"Fuck… baby…"

Asami was wet and slimy and Korra thrived off of it. She kissed her neck again before mumbling back. "Mmh?"

"Aah…" Asami sunk into the mattress again, "yeah… right there…" her voice dropped down to that husky tone which she only did when she was extremely aroused. She lazily jerked her hips into Korra's hand.

Korra bit her lower lip before pumping Asami's sex. Several wet smacks later she withdrew her fingers to thrust back in three. Asami yelped at that sensation before panting and moaning out loud.

"Aahh~ oh baby… Korra…"

Korra briefly pulled out her slimy fingers to reposition herself. She slipped her wet hand forward and leaned down to hug her lover. With her breasts pushed against Asami's oily backside, she began rubbing her bosom against Asami while fondling her breast. As soon as Korra began twisting her erect nipple, she cupped Asami's vulva before jerking her clit. A few wet slicks later, she slid her fingers back into Asami's pussy and played with her.

"Aah—" Asami gasped for air as her body clenched, "Fuck— ah! Korra!"

With her lover squirming beneath her, Korra softly bit Asami's neck. She progressively bit down harder as she roughly jerked off her sex while squeezing her breast. As her hand brushed against her swollen clit, Korra aggressively jerked her lover before Asami bucked.

"A-Aaah!"

Asami clenched down as she pulled at the mattress. She shook in pleasure when her orgasm ran throughout her body. By reflex, she bit down on her pillow to muffle her screams before Korra groaned in approval as she kissed her neck affectionately. It wasn't long until she playfully slapped her wet entrance and cupped her clit.

"Sooo…" Korra kissed Asami's jaw, "How was my massage?"

Asami moaned before turning to kiss Korra on the lips. "Mmh… perfect."

When she tried to push herself up, Korra got up as well. Korra ended up on all fours right on top of Asami as she flipped over. With a newly wet sensation in her lower regions, Asami smiled before reaching up to cup Korra's check. She leaned up before softy pecking her lover's lips.

"I love you."

Korra huffed as she smiled before resting her weight against Asami. She held her girlfriend tightly before returning the kiss. "You're just saying that because of my massages."

"Hmm…" Asami had a contagious smile, "Maybe…" she pecked Korra's lips again, "Maybe I love your massages to death, they are to _die_ for. Your hands are simply _heavenly_."

Laughing happily, Korra rested her forehead against Asami. "You just wanna get laid don't you?"

Asami finally wrapped her legs around Korra's hips before gasping dramatically, "My, whatever may you be suggesting Korra!"

Just like that, Korra claimed Asami's lips. She moaned in their open mouthed kiss before their tongues wrapped around one another. Repeatedly switching their kissing angles, Asami firmly grabbed Korra's ass before rocking her cheeks back and forth. She especially enjoyed feeling Korra's wetness brush against her stomach before she sucked her lover's tongue.

"Mmh…" one kiss after another, Asami panted. "You want me to *kiss* do you?" They feverishly kissed one another before Korra sunk into Asami's body.

"No…" Korra bit her upper lip and pulled, "It's your night." She kisses her lips before biting her lower lip, "I want you to *kiss* relax baby."

Asami cupped Korra's cheek before reaching down to cup Korra's wetness with her other hand. "You sure baby? I want you to feel good too."

Korra smiled back warmly as she cupped her lover's cheek. "Positive. You turn me on more than you think and I just want you to," she kisses her lips, "relax. You deserve a nice spa day. Well… minus the other parts."

Asami ran her hands down Korra's back before affectionately rubbing her backside. She nuzzled against her lover before kissing her cheek. "We can always reschedule for tomorrow.

"Nuh uh, no you don't. My spa appointments can't be rescheduled." Korra opened wide before biting her pale collarbone, "Or course… no refunds so I expect my payment in full." She began trailing and making her way down to Asami's lower region.

"Okay… I'll give you a tip later…" biting her lip, Asami tangled her fingers into Korra's hair. She watched intently as Korra trailed the tip of her tongue down to her bellybutton. She giggled when Korra kissed it before she made it down to her legs. Once properly situated, Korra effortlessly pulled apart Asami's legs.

With her lover's private region exposed to the world, Korra licked her lips. She groaned as she watched her lover's pussy throb and clench. To top it off, Asami even wiggled her hips side to side as if she was enticing her prey. It didn't help when she began fondling her breasts as well.

"You like what you see?"

Korra practically purred as she got down onto her knees. "Mayyyybe?"

Asami made sure to keep her legs spread apart as far as possible. "Good, I'm loving the view too. I just wish a certain sexy woman was more in my junk." She couldn't wipe off her smug smile even if she wanted.

With a happy chuckle, Korra licked her lips. "Your wish is my command."

Opening her mouth wide, Korra dung in. She started with an open mouthed kiss before running her tongue up the entirety of Asami's slit. Swallowing her essence, Korra deliciously licked her lips again before slipping her tongue into Asami's opening. She quickly sucked her womanhood before leaning up to suck her clit. When Asami moaned in approval, she immediately began to flick her clit with the tip of her tongue.

"Ooh!" Asami's breath hitched, "Aah… ah oh… Korra…"

Korra hummed as she held onto Asami's toned thighs. She slurped Asami's sex before swallowing some fluids and continued to eat her out. One moan after another, Korra happily sucked her sticky entrance. Running her tongue up the entirety of her lover's slit once again, Korra lapped up Asami's rosy clit.

"Aah! Oh Korra— aah!"

Asami grabbed Korra's head and helped guide her head up and down. As she did so, she rocked her hips up and down Korra's face while roughly rubbing her own breast. She panted heavily before twisting her erect nipple and let out a moan louder than intended.

One muffled groan after another, Korra slipped her tongue in and out of Asami's sex before flicking her tongue upwards in as deep as possible. Asami shivered at that alongside a whimper making Korra swoon even harder. She enthusiastically sucked even harder and began bobbing her head back and forth. It didn't take much for Asami to roughly pull at her hair.

"Oh— oh spirits! Korraaah!"

Asami held onto Korra with both hands as she clamped her legs around her lover's back. Many violent jerks after another, Asami breathed roughly while Korra licked up her mess. One kiss after another, Korra happily drank up all of her lover's fluids before softly nibbling her swollen clit.

"Aah—" Asami violently jerked at that, "B-Baby— d-don't...aah! D-Do that! Aah, I'm super sensitive…"

"Mmh…" Korra kissed Asami's mess, "I take my payments in full."

Once Korra was satisfied with her work, she propped herself up before crawling on top of her lover. She looked into Asami's eyes before sinking down into a hug and chaste kiss. One peck after another, Korra was finally satisfied with her work.

"I love you Sami."

Asami smiled back in their kiss, "I love you too baby."

Pecking Korra's lips again and again, Asami playfully rubbed her foot against Korra's leg. In return, Korra sighed in comfort as she rubbed her chest against Asami's. With a permanent smile on her face, Asami hugged her back tightly.

"About that tip of mines…"

Asami found some energy to flip their positions. She was fully straddling Korra's hips in her naked glory. She played with her lips, pulling them back with her slender fingers before jerking her hips forward.

Korra simply supported Asami's lower back as she watched her lover practically dance above her.

Grabbing one of Korra's hands, she opens her mouth wide to suck on her fingers. Moaning as she trailed her tongue up and down her digits, Asami slid her hand down to Korra's womanhood. When her fingers made contact with a wet and slimy mess, Asami chuckled.

"Baby…" she cooed, "you're gonna stain our bed."

Korra was smitten as she sighed while watching Asami play with herself. Her eyes trailed her every moment from how her tongue wrapped around her own fingers to how she ran her hand back up to her breast and fondled it. When Asami bounced up and down on her stomach while moaning, Korra lost it.

"Fuck…" she sat up before claiming Asami's lips. "You're so…" their lips parted before connecting again. "Fucking sexy," she slapped Asami's ass before yanking her body forward so that she was firmly riding her.

Asami groaned as she cupped Korra's cheek. Her breasts were brushing against her lover as her vulva rubbed against Korra's lower abdominal when she wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Mmh… *kiss* is that so?"

Korra continued kissing and sucking Asami's tongue as she rocked her hips up and down. She entangled her fingers through her girlfriend's luscious hair before grabbing her ass and jerked it back and forth.

"Don't act like you're innocent."

They engaged in a long and breathless kiss before Korra finally pounced forward and knocked them both down onto the mattress. Asami flicked her tongue against Korra's before pulling down her lower back and rocked her sex against her stomach. Enjoying their friction Asami moaned in bliss.

"I try only for you."

Korra began thrusting against Asami's sex.

"Good."

She reached up and started fondling her breast again.

"Let's keep it that way."

Pulling Asami's body in closer to hers, Korra began pounding against her wet mess. Sure enough, she hooked Asami's clit with her thumb. She circled it a few times before hooking her hood and pulled it back. Enjoying the view, Korra spread Asami's wanton mess apart before slapping it playfully. She rubbed her sex with long strokes before leaning back forward and thrusted into her lover.

"Aah…" Asami held onto both of Korra's forearms before joining her thrusts and jerked her hips up and down.

Korra groaned before pushing her weight onto Asami's mess. She began roughly thrusting her hips as she dry humped her lover.

"Aah— fuck!"

Smacking her hips against Asami, she leaned down to hug her girlfriend before sucking her neck. Several loud thrusts later, Asami panted as she hugged Korra tightly. Their breasts rubbed against another and Asami enjoyed the sensation of Korra's hard nipples rubbing against hers far too much.

"Mmh— Korra… aah! Baby…"

Her breath hitched and Korra happily smacked into Asami. It didn't long for Asami to buck and hold onto her lover like her life depended on it.

"Aah—"

Asami buried her face into Korra's neck while squeezing her muscular girlfriend's body tightly. Her body twitched in pleasure as Korra continued to hump her. It didn't take long for her lower region to overflow in wetness and pleasure. Panting for breath, Asami huffed in defeat.

"Baby… that was too much."

Korra peppered kissed on her neck. "How so?"

Asami swallowed hard before running her hand down Korra's back. "My body's tense again."

With a smug grin and laugh, Korra wiggled her body down. "I can fix that." She started massaging Asami's muscles again.

"Korra…"

"What? I'm being serious." She gave her lover a flirtatious wink.

Letting out a huff, Asami gave up. "Yeah yeah, do whatever you want."

Kissing Asami's breast, Korra smiled. "Will do~"


End file.
